<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Hitch by ObsessedObserver1_1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934022">A Little Hitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedObserver1_1/pseuds/ObsessedObserver1_1'>ObsessedObserver1_1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angeal tries to help, Bromance, Fix-It, Gen, Genesis being jealous, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Perhaps too much for his own good, Pre-Crisis Core (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth cares, What-If, until he realizes what a jerk he's being</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedObserver1_1/pseuds/ObsessedObserver1_1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine mission gone wrong for Genesis throws a hitch in Hollander's plans for his two experiments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angeal Hewley &amp; Genesis Rhapsodos &amp; Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sephiroth?"</p>
<p>He held the PHS to his ear using his shoulder as a support, taking his right glove from the coffee table and slipping it back on with his gloved left hand. A phone call from Lazard would, at the very least, mean a venture down to the director's office.</p>
<p>"Yes?" he spoke into the phone.</p>
<p>"Go to the Medbay. Your presence was requested by the in-charge."</p>
<p>Surprising. Sephiroth was rarely needed there, and even if he was, he was not informed, regardless. The fact that he was called now probably had to do with the head of the medical department, Hollander, being away on some sort of doctor's conference. Sephiroth was not particularly popular with the man, a feeling that was entirely mutual.</p>
<p>"What brought this on?" he asked as he opened the door of his apartment.</p>
<p>"As far as I know, Genesis was brought back wounded."</p>
<p>Sephiroth lifted a hand to grip the PHS. His voice, when he spoke, came out harsher than usual. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"An ambush. Genesis had no backup. He did not believe it would be needed. The nearest troop was ten miles away. By the time they got there, he was already down."</p>
<p>"Severity?"</p>
<p>"I was not informed of the details, but it's serious."</p>
<p>"On my way." Sephiroth hung up the phone and quickened his pace.</p><hr/>
<p>The last time Sephiroth had come to the Medbay, it was for Genesis, too. A wound on his shoulder had not been healing. Hollander had asked for a blood donor. Sephiroth had been willing, but Hollander had refused him, choosing Angeal instead.</p>
<p>He still didn't know why. His blood type matched Genesis', he knew that much. And speaking of Angeal...</p>
<p>Lazard himself was standing at the front desk of the medical wing. Sephiroth made a beeline for him. "Where is Angeal?" he demanded.</p>
<p>"He's on a top priority mission. We'll notify him as soon as he finishes it."</p>
<p>"You'll notify him now, or I will." Sephiroth said coolly. "He needs to know. He is the only one viable for a blood transfusion for Genesis."</p>
<p>Surprise flitted across Lazard's face. "I was... not aware of that. Neither, it seems, are the doctors." he nodded towards the man in a doctor's apron who was hurrying towards them.</p>
<p>"Sephiroth." the man greeted the First. "We need you inside, please. Genesis has lost a lot of blood. You are the only one at Headquarters now who matches his blood type."</p>
<p>"I am not viable." Sephiroth said immediately. "Hollander said-"</p>
<p>He trailed off at the look on the doctor's face.</p>
<p>"We have no choice." said the man. The sheer urgency in his tone was enough to send a flash of fear surging through Sephiroth.</p>
<p>Just how badly was Genesis hurt?</p>
<p>He turned to Lazard. "How far away is Angeal?"</p>
<p>Lazard was glancing in between the doctor and Sephiroth with apprehension. At Sephiroth's words, his gaze fixed on his best SOLDIER, and Sephiroth could see the worry in his eyes. "200 miles. More than an hour away."</p>
<p>"He will not survive that long." the doctor said hurriedly. "He's not healing. He continues to lose blood. Every second we delay-"</p>
<p>Sephiroth made up his mind with all the speed and efficiency that he was famous for in the field. "Lead the way." he said.</p><hr/>
<p>Surgeons were crowded around Genesis. Sephiroth saw a flash of bloodstained red hair before it was hidden from sight.</p>
<p>He sat down on the other bed that had been set up, rolling up his right sleeve above his elbow. He had never done this before, but he knew the protocol.</p>
<p>"How much should we take?" the doctor asked.</p>
<p>"As much as he needs." Sephiroth said firmly.</p>
<p>The man opened his mouth, and closed it again at the look Sephiroth was giving him. He gave a wordless nod.</p>
<p>Sephiroth waited for the IV to be attached. When it was connected to a blood bag, he reached out and sped up the drip to maximum speed.</p>
<p>He couldn't say he particularly cared for the draining sensation, but he'd had worse. He sat back against the bed railing and waited for the bag to fill up.</p><hr/>
<p>"He's healing!" someone exclaimed.</p>
<p>There was a sudden shift in the room's atmosphere. Genesis had just been given the fourth bag of blood, and it appeared that the mako in the blood had finally begun to work on Genesis' healing.</p>
<p>Sephiroth, feeling more than a little weary, lifted his head.</p>
<p>He could see little from his angle. Only a flash of red hair. "How is he?" he asked the nurse standing beside him.</p>
<p>"The blood has stopped leaking out." she said. "The wounds are all closing. I think he will be fine, thanks to you, sir."</p>
<p>All closing? Even Angeal's blood was not enough to close Genesis' wound properly. Had Hollander made a mistake when he dismissed Sephiroth as a donor?</p>
<p>Or had he lied?</p>
<p>"He still doesn't have enough blood!" one surgeon snapped at the nurse. "Why are you stopping? He needs one more pint, at least."</p>
<p>Then the man winced when Sephiroth's eyes met his. "If...if that's alright with you." he said lamely.</p>
<p>Sephiroth eyed him for a moment longer, just for the fun of it. "It's fine." he said, releasing the man from his stare. The surgeon looked immensely relieved.</p>
<p>The nurse objected. "Five pints is too much to lose, sir, even for a First. We cannot possibly-"</p>
<p>"I said it's fine." Sephiroth turned his gaze on her and she wilted.</p>
<p>It was just as well, Sephiroth thought as she began preparing the fifth blood bag, that Angeal was not here. Sephiroth himself was the strongest of the Firsts in many ways, and physical endurance was one of them. It was most likely that, if any of them were able to survive with 40-50% blood loss, that would be him. And if Angeal was here, no one would have risked taking Sephiroth's blood, and Genesis would not have healed.</p>
<p>The fact that his blood had healed Genesis brought him a relieved sort of satisfaction. It also amused him to wonder how Genesis would react once he learned this.</p>
<p>He could feel sleep tugging at his eyelids midway through the last transfusion. He knew he couldn't go to sleep now - he didn't want to slip into a coma- so he busied himself with watching the surgeons work. When they at last moved back, Sephiroth saw something that startled him out of his drowsiness.</p>
<p>The old wound on Genesis' shoulder had faded. He now looked perfectly healthy; with only the palor of his skin communicating the lack of blood in his body.</p>
<p>A small smile tugged at the corner of Sephiroth's lips.</p>
<p>"It's done, sir." the nurse was speaking to him. Sephiroth nodded to her, rolled down his sleeve with a shaky hand, and stood. If the doctors noticed his condition, they would try to admit him here along with Genesis. He didn't care for that.</p>
<p>He made it as far as the drawing room of his apartment before his knees gave out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Genesis?"</p><p>Blue eyes slowly fluttered open. Genesis took in his surroundings, his eyes finally coming to rest on the form sitting by the bed.</p><p>"Angeal." he said.</p><p>The dark-haired SOLDIER nodded, a look of relief on his face. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Drowsy." Genesis said thickly. "My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess."</p><p>Angeal chuckled softly, shaking his head as he handed Genesis a glass of water, assuming that was what Genesis meant by 'the gift of the goddess'. "Really, Genesis? LOVELESS, even now?"</p><p>"Why not?" said Genesis. He sat up on his bed as he took a sip of his drink. "It applies to all situations, Angeal. Haven't I told you?"</p><p>"Told and demonstrated." Angeal replied, smiling. "It's good to have you back. You got us all worried, when Lazard called-"</p><p>"Indeed?" Genesis said evenly. "And to whom does 'us' refer to?"</p><p>His voice was casual, but there was a hint of bitterness in it that caught Angeal's attention. He spoke with caution. "Well, Lazard, Sephiroth, I-"</p><p>"Is that so?" Genesis held out an arm and made a gesture encompassing the room. "I don't see him here, do you?"</p><p>Much as Angeal hated to admit it, Genesis raised a good point. Sephiroth had come from the frontlines of Wutai yesterday. He was staying at the headquarters for a few days. The fact that he had not come down yet - it did not bode well for the lingering hint of animosity between him and Genesis.</p><p>"I'm sure he has a good reason." Angeal pulled out his PHS. "I'll call him, regardless."</p><p>Genesis smirked. "All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow."</p><p>Giving him a dark look, Angeal dialed and held the PHS up to his ear.</p><p>Sephiroth picked up on the fourth ring. "Angeal."</p><p>"Genesis is awake."</p><p>The reply was immediate. "Yes. I'm glad."</p><p>"You knew?"</p><p>"I asked the doctors to keep me notified on his condition."</p><p>Angeal frowned disapprovingly, taking a few steps away from the bed and lowering his voice to try and make sure Genesis would not hear. "It is your duty as a friend to visit him. He's upset, Sephiroth. It is not honourable to-"</p><p>"I'm sure he'll come around." this time, Angeal could detect a hint of tremor in Sephiroth's tone. His brows furrowed. "Sephiroth, are you okay?"</p><p>"Fine." the response was clipped.</p><p>"Should I come over?"</p><p>"No need. Keep Genesis company." Sephiroth cut the line.</p><p>Angeal stared at the PHS, worried. Genesis stared at Angeal, feeling jealousy churn in his stomach. Even now, even here, Sephiroth took priority.</p><p>"I think he might be ill." Angeal said to Genesis as he walked back.</p><p>"Sephiroth, ill?" Genesis raised a disbelieving eyebrow.</p><p>Angeal conceded this with a grimace.</p><p>"In any case, I feel well enough to go home," Genesis informed Angeal, getting to his feet.</p><p>Angeal nodded in understanding. "I'll see the doctor."</p><hr/><p>Sephiroth clicked shut the PHS and took up his tab again, continuing the racing game he was playing.</p><p>He had taken a week's leave. The blood should be mostly replenished, by then.</p><p>The tablet shook in his hand, adding more challenge to the gameplay. He had never had to try so hard to beat a level before.</p><p>He felt no real need to visit Genesis. Angeal would make sure he was well taken care of. Besides, Genesis had a tendency to get... competitive whenever he saw Sephiroth. He would feel the need to push himself towards recovery and act completely normal. In his condition, that could not be a great thing.</p><p>Not that Sephiroth was the epitome of perfect health at present. He imagined Genesis would be elated. The proof that Sephiroth was not perfect. He had long wished for this. A good reason why Sephiroth did not want to be seen by him in this state - he would not give Genesis the satisfaction. His pride would not allow it.</p><p>A shiver ran through him. The tablet jerked, crashing his car immediately. With a soft exhale of mild annoyance, Sephiroth restarted.</p><hr/><p>"Of course, he can leave." the surgeon was saying. "The main problem was that we could not control the hemorrhage. Now that he has healed, we need only worry about the loss of blood already sustained. We have spoken to the director of SOLDIER. Genesis will not have to take missions for a while. He must be kept rested, however." he smiled. "Can we count on you?"</p><p>Angeal returned the smile. "I'll keep him out of trouble. Do we know what caused the temporary healing disability?"</p><p>The man shook his head. "We have communicated with professor Hojo. He... was not very co-operative." he grimaced slightly. "It may have to do with SOLDIER Sephiroth donating his blood. He was most displeased to hear of it."</p><p>Angeal's eyes widened. "Blood donation? But Professor Hollander had said that he was not viable."</p><p>"We had no choice, SOLDIER Hewley. We are all prepared for any complication that may arise, but so far the transfusion has worked well. Better than expected, actually. It may have been the factor that cured SOLDIER Rhapsodos of his healing disability."</p><p>Had Hollander made a mistake? "There was an wound in his shoulder. Has it healed?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Angeal stared at the man in shock. Did Sephiroth's blood possess some sort of healing property they were not aware of? But... how could that be?</p><p>There was only one man who could answer this, he thought.</p><hr/><p>The phone was ringing again. Sephiroth paused his game and took it from the table, scanning the screen. His lips turned down slightly into an expression of mild disgust. Hitting the loudspeaker button and receiving button in quick succession, he set the phone back down on the table and went back to his game.</p><p>"You made a blood donation?" Hojo's voice came over the phone.</p><p>"Yes." Sephiroth tilted his tablet to make a particularly difficult turn.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I had no reason not to."</p><p>"I told you never to do it!"</p><p>"My apologies. I should have said: I had no good reason not to."</p><p>There was a moment of silence over the phone. Sephiroth smirked to himself, inwardly.</p><p>Hojo had always personally seen to Sephiroth's medical care. To say that he was protective would be an understatement. However, Sephiroth hardly ever listened to him. Hojo had little power over Sephiroth, and both of them knew it. Sephiroth was the single most valuable member of ShinRa company, not including the owner himself. Not to mention most dangerous. ShinRa president was well aware of that fact, which did not count in Hojo's favor.</p><p>"You have no idea what you've done." Hojo's voice was trembling with suppressed rage. "You donated to Hollander's specimen!"</p><p>Sephiroth looked up sharply. His car hit another and went spinning out of control. "What did you just say?"</p><p>"Hollander's experiment! It would have been a complete failure, without your intervention."</p><p>"Genesis is... an experiment?"</p><p>"Project G." Hojo snorted derisively. "An utter disaster, that's what it was. Left alone, it would have degraded and be destroyed. It would have proved my superiority over that second rate quack. Not that it hasn't been proven a thousand times over already!" he added with a hint of smugness.</p><p>Sephiroth said nothing. His mind was whirling, trying to process this new information. "Genesis would have died?"</p><p>"Are you concerned? Oh, this is rich!" Hojo sounded amused. "Don't be an idiot, Sephiroth. They're not worth your efforts. The experiment was a lost cause before it has even begun."</p><p>"Who's they?"</p><p>"The SOLDIERs of type G."</p><p>"There's...more than one?"</p><p>"Why does your voice sound weak?" The shaky inhalation in between the words had caught Hojo's attention. "How much did you donate? A lot, wasn't it?"</p><p>A sudden spell of dizziness had overtook Sephiroth's sense of balance. He shut his eyes, rubbing his temples. "Don't change the subject-"</p><p>"Are you actively trying to kill yourself? Get down to the lab, I'll check you over."</p><p>As much as he detested medical attention, Hojo was probably his best chance at a quick recovery. "Fine."</p><p>And he would get some answers, Sephiroth thought grimly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Angeal?"</p><p>When he had said he would keep Genesis out of trouble, Angeal had not realized what it would cost him.</p><p>"I'm listening, Genesis," he said patiently.</p><p>Satisfied, Genesis turned the page and continued reading the Third act of LOVELESS. Angeal quickly found his mind starting to wander again. Unlike Genesis, he had little interest in the play. Especially after being forced to watch it in the theater three times. Sephiroth had fallen asleep the third time. Genesis had bashed him over the head to wake him, hard enough to leave bruises on a normal person. Sephiroth had since then shown marginally more interest in LOVELESS, claiming it had been 'beaten into his head'.</p><p>"...nothing shall forestall my return." Genesis finished and laid the book to one side. "Thoughts?"</p><p>Luckily, Angeal had this verse memorized. "I suppose... you have to admire his persistence." Unfortunately, he did not have the whole act memorized, and so he sought a way to change the subject. "I'm going to get you something to eat."</p><p>Genesis pulled a face. "Not the blood-replenishing draught again?"</p><p>"No," Angeal assured him. "I'm going to make something out of the leftovers you have."</p><p>Genesis opened his book again. Angeal strode off towards the kitchen.</p><hr/><p>"What were you thinking?"</p><p>Sephiroth watched the saline flow through the IV line connected to his hand with a distant air. "I had to. You wouldn't understand."</p><p>Hojo snorted. "I suppose you think sentiment excuses this sort of foolhardy act? I would expect this type of idiocy from the other two Firsts, but I didn't expect it from you."</p><p>"I don't make it a point to live my life based on your expectations, professor. Now, project G."</p><p>Hojo brushed by him with a half-filled test tube. "What of it?"</p><p>"What was it?"</p><p>"Hollander's experiment," the scientist pushed his glasses up his nose with one hand. "On Hewley and Rhapsodos."</p><p>When Hojo didn't say anything further, Sephiroth pressed, "What kind?"</p><p>"Before their birth, there was an attempt to boost their abilities by changing some genetic factors. But they were born normal, so they were counted as failures."(1)</p><p><em>Then... Angeal and Genesis were not normal humans? But...</em> "So, why was it called project G?"</p><p>"Project Gillian. Hewley's mother."</p><p>"And the degradation?"</p><p>"If Rhapsodos had started to degrade, I suspect Hewley would not be far behind. Hardly surprising. They were imperfect to begin with."</p><p>Sephiroth tuned out the last words. "So, will Genesis die? Or is he healed now?"</p><p>Hojo gave an irritable wave of his hand, indicating his indifference. "I suppose he is."</p><p>"Something cured him, then. My blood? How?"</p><p>A small sneer curled the lips of the scientist. "Why don't you ask Hollander?"</p><p>"And about that," Sephiroth frowned, puzzled, "Why would Hollander refuse to take my blood for Genesis if he knows it would have healed him?"</p><p>"Did he now?" Hojo outright laughed this time. "Oh, this is glorious! Too proud and stubborn to acknowledge his experiment's inferiority. I wonder how he will react when the news reaches him?"</p><p>Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in a glare that had sent many enemies beating - or at least trying to beat - a hasty retreat. Unfortunately for him, Hojo hardly seemed fazed. "I will not let my friends' lives be placed in jeopardy because of your little squabbles, professor. Answer the question."</p><p>"Pride, my boy! He didn't want to acknowledge that his experiments were faulty."</p><p>For some reason, Sephiroth couldn't help but feel that was not the full answer. However, despite Hojo's many faults, he had never outright lied to Sephiroth.</p><p>That he knew about, at least, he added to himself.</p><p>"Why did my blood heal Genesis?"</p><p>Hojo stiffened noticeably. "Your genes do not possess the imperfections theirs do," he said. "Your cells are healthy. Theirs... aren't."</p><p>"So, anyone not a product of project G would have sufficed?" That felt off, somehow.</p><p>"Sephiroth..." Hojo trailed off for a moment. "A normal human cannot donate to SOLDIERs without weakening them. You know that. It dilutes the Mako."</p><p>"But any SOLDIER could have healed them?" Sephiroth pressed.</p><p>"For the love of... Sephiroth, you cannot possibly think you were not enhanced in some way besides Mako! Why do you think we ran regular tests on you when you were younger?"</p><p>"Yes, I know..." the First paused. "Then, am I like Angeal and Genesis?"</p><p>"No," and Hojo was smiling widely. "You're better. Far better." He frowned suddenly. "Don't ever compare yourself to those weaklings."</p><p>"They aren't weaklings," Sephiroth hissed. "They're Firsts. And don't change the subject. Were my genes modified?"</p><p>"For maximum power, yes." the scientist rolled his eyes. "Are you done now?"</p><p>Quite frankly, Sephiroth didn't understand much about genetic engineering. But he did have to know... "Did the modifications involve monsters in any way?"</p><p>"No," the answer was firm.</p><p>Satisfied for now, Sephiroth lay back and closed his eyes. He would not drift off in Hojo's presence - but he did feel tired enough to warrant some rest.</p><hr/><p>Angeal stared at the lock on Sephiroth's door.</p><p>Genesis was asleep, finally, and he had taken the time to check up on his other friend. What he had found was surprising, to say the least. It was almost unheard of for Sephiroth to be out of his apartment after 9 in the evening.</p><p>Unless, of course, they were going sparring, or Lazard had sent him out on a mission.</p><p>Sephiroth never practiced alone, and he never sparred with Seconds or Thirds. So only the second option was viable.</p><p>He flipped open his PHS and called the Director.</p><p>"Hello, Angeal," Lazard's voice was harassed. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>The dark-haired SOLDIER immediately felt guilty. "If this is a bad time..."</p><p>"No, it's fine," said Lazard. "What is it?"</p><p>"Sephiroth. Have you sent him on a mission?"</p><p>There was a moment's pause. "No, despite Heidegger's insistence," Lazard's tone was dry. "I understand the definition of a leave."</p><p>"He's on leave?" That was, yet again, almost unheard of.</p><p>"Angeal," Lazard sounded surprised, "You know Sephiroth is in no condition to go on missions after the blood loss he has sustained."</p><p>Angeal's heartbeat quickened. So the shaky voice on the line hadn't just been his imagination... "During the donation?"</p><p>"Ah. So you didn't know." Lazard was silent for a moment. "Yes, due to the donation. Genesis was losing blood almost faster than they could fill him up. Sephiroth had to give about half of the amount in his body."</p><p>Genesis had been wrong about Sephiroth not caring, after all. Angeal couldn't help but feel a little pleased that his best friend had another person who cared just as much for him. The First knew that sentiment was selfish. If Lazard was right, Sephiroth had nearly destroyed himself saving Genesis.</p><p>But then... where was he? Angeal was under no illusion that Lazard might know of Sephiroth's whereabouts, so he thanked the director and hung up.</p><p>He was just about to dial Sephiroth's number when the elevator at the end of the hall opened and the man in question stepped out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1: That is what Hojo thinks. Angeal was only considered to be successful because he could absorb others' traits and did not degrade, something that Hojo cannot know about at this point in time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a moment, Angeal stood still, taking in the sight of his friend before him. Sephiroth looked terrible. His skin was paler than Genesis's, and he could hear the heartbeat, much faster than usual, easily above 100 per minute. He tried to school his face into something resembling a normal expression, but judging by Sephiroth's annoyed look, he hadn't quite managed it.</p><p>"Sephiroth," he said, "I was just looking for you."</p><p>"I'm assuming Genesis is out of the hospital, then?" Sephiroth brushed by him, pulling his apartment's key out of his pocket.</p><p>"Yes," said Angeal. He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts, and then blurted, "Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>Sephiroth didn't glance at him. "You had more pressing concerns," he said. "I assumed you would prefer to be by Genesis's side, in any case, and I hardly required extra care."</p><p>"That's debatable," Angeal murmured. "Genesis was in the hospital. He had many people tending to his needs. One could argue that you were the one more in need of 'extra care'."</p><p>Sephiroth didn't answer to this. He opened the door and held it open for Angeal, gesturing for him to precede him into the apartment.</p><p>Angeal entered and looked around. The drawing room was as impeccably neat as always, the only thing out of place being Sephiroth's tab lying on the coffee table. It appeared that Sephiroth had been keeping himself occupied with it.</p><p>"You should have told me," Angeal said decisively as Sephiroth walked past him to sit down on the couch.</p><p>"It makes no difference," he said. "I went to Hojo. He did everything he could - I know, as do you, that you couldn't have done better."</p><p>That stung slightly. Angeal looked at Sephiroth, surprised. Despite the aloof exterior Sephiroth put up, SOLDIER's finest was actually quite good at reading other's emotions as well as knowing the right thing to say at the right time. The fact that he was speaking so coldly could mean only one thing: he was trying to get Angeal to leave him alone.</p><p>Good luck with that.</p><p>"Friends try to help each other, Sephiroth. I cannot do better than an experienced doctor or scientist, but I am going to do whatever I can to help out. You may as well get used to it."</p><p>As he made his way to the kitchen, he could have sworn he saw Sephiroth's lips curve into a genuine smile, and couldn't help but wonder if his early behavior had been some sort of test. Despite the fact that the three of them were very close, Angeal couldn't really deny that if it came down to a choice between Genesis and Sephiroth, he would always be inclined to choose Genesis. This, however, was a very different circumstance. Sephiroth had sacrificed a lot for Genesis; the least Angeal could do now was to be there for him.</p><p>But surely Sephiroth wouldn't try to ascertain his own importance to Angeal? That would be very unlike him. And either way, if it had been a test, he was quite sure he had passed.</p><p>"Do you have oranges?" he called to Sephiroth.</p><p>"Second drawer on the left," came the answer. Well, he was not refusing help outright. That was definitely a good thing.</p><p>Carrying a tall glass of orange juice, Angeal walked into the drawing room, a little surprised to find it empty. He knocked on the bedroom door.</p><p>"Come in," came the somewhat groggy voice. Was Sephiroth asleep already? With Angeal still in his apartment?</p><p>Sephiroth was half-sitting, half-lying on the bed, propped up against the headboard, a book in hand. On seeing Angeal, he lowered the book from his face and gave him a small smile.</p><p>"Thank you," he said, accepting the glass and downing the contents.</p><p>"How long are you on leave for?" asked Angeal as he took the glass back, setting it down on the end table next to the bed.</p><p>"A week." Sephiroth grimaced slightly. "It appears I overestimated myself. Hojo said that it would take at least two weeks for the blood to be fully replenished."</p><p>"I'm sure Lazard would extend if you asked him to," Angeal said, shrugging. "You have leave stored up, anyway."</p><p>Sephiroth smiled at that. "We don't do a lot of recreational activities, do we?"</p><p>"I don't think sparring counts," Angeal said with a teasing smile. "It would be extracurriculars if we were in school, though."</p><p>"School," Sephiroth muttered, as if testing the word. "I wouldn't know."</p><p>"Perhaps we can take a long break," said Angeal. "Genesis does not have to work until he is healed, and neither do you. I have more leave stored than I know what to do with. We can all go back to our village. It would do Genesis a world of good, and you haven't seen our village. It would be a relaxing holiday - perfect for your physical condition."</p><p>"Does Genesis know?"</p><p>That question abruptly cut short Angeal's daydream of Banora White apples. He shook his head. "I didn't get a chance to tell him. I came here alone, hoping to talk to you to see what was wrong - yes, I could tell something was wrong - and I only just now heard what happened from Lazard," he paused. "Thank you for what you did, Sephiroth."</p><p>Sephiroth looked up sharply, clear hurt flashing across his face. It was only there for a split second, but Angeal saw it. He blinked, confused. Why was Sephiroth...?</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Guilt twisted inside of him. By thanking Sephiroth for saving Genesis's life, he might as well have outright said it to Sephiroth that he cared more deeply for Genesis's well-being and thought of him as a closer friend. It was not a particularly well-hidden secret, but it had never come into open like this.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he said. "Gaia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"</p><p>"No, you shouldn't have," Sephiroth said coldly. "I understand how important Genesis is to you, but don't presume that his life is not just as important to me."</p><p>Angeal sighed. "You're right," he said. "That was thoughtless."</p><p>Sephiroth looked away, and Angeal suppressed the urge to bang his forehead in frustration. He knew the signs; Sephiroth was now about to close himself off and brood. Despite acting stoic at almost everything, Angeal had sometimes seen reactions from Sephiroth that led him to wonder if ShinRa's best SOLDIER was not really the most sensitive of the three of them. But he never spoke of his feelings, and hurting him emotionally was the surest way to clam him up.</p><p>Suppressing another sigh, he took the glass from the end table and said, "Rest now. I'm going to make you dinner."</p><p>For a moment, it looked as if Sephiroth was going to refuse his help. But then he gave a curt nod, and raised the book up to his face again. Angeal left the room, feeling decidedly more miserable than he had felt when he had entered it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was a quiet affair. At first, Angeal tried to converse, but it quickly became clear that Sephiroth was not feeling particularly talkative. Not that he ever did – but Angeal couldn’t help but wonder how much of it was him being his usual self and how much was due to his earlier mishap.</p><p>And that was not even talking into account the most obvious factor – Sephiroth’s weariness was visible in his features, and considering his endurance, that was saying something. Then again, he usually got through battles without breaking a sweat, which meant being as tired as he was had to be a relatively foreign experience to him. So Angeal let him eat in silence… until his PHS rang.</p><p>Angeal picked it up and glanced at the screen. “It’s Genesis.”</p><p>“No doubt wondering where the wandering soul went,” Sephiroth said dryly, and Angeal let out a startled laugh.</p><p>“Do you mind if I-?”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>Angeal held the PHS up to his ear. “Yes?”</p><p>“Ripples form on the water’s surface. The wandering soul knows no rest.”</p><p>He snorted, and saw Sephiroth smile, a bit smugly. After all, SOLDIER hearing was sharp enough to hear both sides of a phone call. “It’s not like I went to Wutai, Genesis.”</p><p>“Indeed? Well, I suppose not. You did the opposite – you went to the home of the Terror of Wutai.”</p><p>Angeal blinked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sephiroth tense. “Yes,” he admitted, and didn’t offer anything more.</p><p>Genesis was quiet for a few moments. Then he said, “Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.”</p><p>Then he hung up. Angeal pursed his lips as he folded his PHS. “What do you want to do?” he said.</p><p>“I’m not going to hide, if that’s what you mean,” said Sephiroth, a slight rise of one eyebrow conveying how ridiculous he found that notion. “I suppose we should set another place for him.”</p><p>“I already ate dinner with him before I came here,” the other First admitted.</p><p>An amused look. “Overindulging, Angeal? How very unlike you.”</p><p>“You know that’s not it. I just didn’t want you to-”</p><p>The doorbell buzzed.</p><p>They exchanged looks. “He was already on his way,” said Angeal, exasperated and amused at once. He rose. “I’ll get it.”</p><p>Sure enough, Genesis was standing on the other side of the doorway, LOVELESS in hand. Without a word to Angeal, he walked past him into the drawing room, and then followed the little sounds of cutlery towards the kitchen. Angeal stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Genesis, before you accuse Sephiroth of not coming to visit or-”</p><p>“Oh, I heard,” said the redheaded SOLDIER, a little smirk on his lips. “Apparently, SOLDIER’s finest is on leave due to health issues. Don’t worry, my friend. I am not so petty as to ridicule him for sustaining injuries in battle.”</p><p>“Wait, Gen-”</p><p>But he had already strode off. Frowning, Angeal followed him in. Sephiroth had finished eating during this short time and was now cleaning up his plate in the sink. If he had to guess, part of the reason for the tap running as fast as it was would be to cover up Sephiroth’s unnaturally fast pulse rate.</p><p>“Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul,” said Genesis. “Pride stripped away; the end is nigh.”</p><p>“You just said - !” Angeal exclaimed.</p><p>“Being wounded is battle is nothing to be ashamed of,” his best friend said, smiling. “However, going so far to cover it up… not even informing your other injured friend why you could not come to see him… could it be you are embarrassed to be reminded that you are, in fact, human, Sephiroth?”</p><p>The water shut off. Sephiroth turned, his face unreadable. “Perhaps I should have told you,” he said. “You seem so delighted at that fact… perhaps it would have served as a get-well gift.”</p><p>“Far from it,” said Genesis. “It would simply be an assurance that the great Sephiroth is not so self-centered that he abandons his friends in their time of need. Or, at least, not without a reason.”</p><p>That got a reaction out of Sephiroth; green eyes flashed and he clenched his fists, clearly fighting to keep his anger in check.</p><p>“Genesis!” Angeal exclaimed. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Don’t I?” the other SOLDIER said casually.</p><p>“You want to know what happened? Sephiroth-”</p><p>“Angeal.”</p><p>He turned his head to find the silver-haired SOLDIER shaking his head almost imperceptibly. Angeal frowned at him. “Keeping secrets isn’t going to accomplish anything.”</p><p>“I don’t want to dangle this… incident as some sort of proof that I am not an emotionless monster,” Sephiroth said coldly, before striding out of the room.</p><p>Angeal might have respected his wishes, but one look at the redheaded SOLDIER’s little smirk put that notion out of his head. “Get that look off of your face,” he said hotly. “Sephiroth wasn’t wounded in the war.”</p><p>“I don’t see what that has to do with-”</p><p>“He gave you his blood. Nearly killed himself doing it. That’s what saved you.”</p><p>The completely stunned look on Genesis’s face quelled some of his anger. “You know how private he is,” he said, more quietly. “This was an incredibly emotional gesture on his part; can you blame him for wanting to keep it to himself?”</p><p>“But…” Genesis trailed off, still looking bewildered.</p><p>Angeal let out a long breath, suddenly feeling tired. “Yes. I was surprised, too.” He chuckled. “And then ashamed of myself for being surprised. Much like you’re feeling now, I’d guess.”</p><p>“Then that was… what I said…”</p><p>“Go apologize,” said Angeal.</p><p>Genesis was clearly shaken; after a few moments of staring blankly ahead, he exhaled slowly. “Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds,” he muttered, almost like a statement, lacking his usual dramatic flair.</p><p>“Go,” Angeal prodded him on the shoulder.</p><hr/><p>“Legends shall speak of sacrifice at world’s end. The wind sails over the water’s surface, quietly, but surely.”</p><p>Sephiroth closed his eyes for a brief second. “Angeal told you.”</p><p>“My friend, I have made a grievous error,” said Genesis, and for once, his tone was completely free of mockery. He took a seat on the opposite sofa. “My sincerest apologies.”</p><p>Sephiroth looked away. “What you said… is that what I seem…?”</p><p>“Not to me, at least,” he said, and Sephiroth met his gaze to find it almost disarmingly honest. “I have always suspected you to be rather sensitive person.”</p><p>Something clicked. “And you exploited it.”</p><p>“At times, I did,” Genesis admitted. “You put up a very convincing front, Sephiroth. I wanted to prove that it was exactly that – a front.”</p><p>Sephiroth inclined his head slightly. “Well, you succeeded.”</p><p>His eyes were pained. “I did not wish to succeed this way.”</p><p>Sephiroth did not respond. After a few moments of silence, Genesis said, “I owe you an insurmountable debt.”</p><p>He shook his head. “I wouldn’t say that. It’s only a debt if I expect recompense.”</p><p>But the redheaded SOLDIER was looking agitated. “You don’t understand. I could have accepted what you did for me…. Had I been willing to do the same for you.” At Sephiroth’s sharp intake of breath, he added, “Make no mistake; I wouldn’t have objected to risking my life for you. But it wouldn’t have been a selfless gesture.”</p><p><em>You would have used it to prove your superiority.</em> There was no need to say it out loud. Sephiroth knew Genesis felt a desperate need to outshine him, but somehow, he had never considered just how far it could go.</p><p>That this admission did not even surprise him too much was a devastating realization.</p><p>“I suppose there are a few things you could do for me.”</p><p>Genesis looked taken aback at Sephiroth’s calm acceptance of his statement, but he recovered swiftly, arching an eyebrow. “Oh?”</p><p>“First, no LOVELESS for as long as I am on leave.”</p><p>Genesis couldn’t quite hide his horrified expression, and Sephiroth felt his lips curl into a smirk. The redhead composed himself quickly. “Done.”</p><p>“Just one more thing, then.” Sephiroth nodded towards the door. “You’d better go back to your apartment and start packing. You are leaving for Banora soon, and you’re going to have a guest with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The truck Angeal had selected for the final part of their journey left a lot to be desired. It jarred every time they hit a bump on the road, and sometimes even on the smooth parts. Sephiroth had a feeling that was exactly why his friend had chosen it – to drive home how unsuitable his and Genesis’s physical conditions were for a long trip like this.</p><p>And that was why neither of them had spoken a word of complaint.</p><p>Being the one who had initially suggested the vacation, Angeal had been displeased but unable to put up much of a protest when Sephiroth had informed him of the decision. Apparently, his friend hadn’t meant for his idea to be put into effect quite so soon. Sephiroth had loftily ignored him, which meant Angeal had no choice but to come along and try to do damage control.</p><p>“Genesis.”</p><p>“The answer is still no, Sephiroth.”</p><p>ShinRa’s finest only felt uncomfortable at rare times. This was definitely one of those times.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to impose.”</p><p>Genesis smiled. “You won’t.”</p><p>Frankly, at any other time, Sephiroth wouldn’t have been bothered by the idea of staying at his friend’s house for a few days. However, coupled with the fact that he had basically invited himself here - the SOLDIER couldn’t help but feel like he would be intruding.</p><p>“We’re here,” Angeal announced as the truck came to a stop. “You two go on ahead. I’ll come by later.”</p><p>“Come with us for a little while,” the redhead told him, climbing out of the back, followed closely by Sephiroth. The latter took in the high walls and the iron gate barring their entrance, and snorted.</p><p>“You never told me you’re from the wealthiest family in Banora.”</p><p>“It never came up,” Genesis said cheerfully. “Besides, you never so much as told me who your father is.”</p><p>“That’s because…” Sephiroth paused, debating whether or not he should say it. Finally, he shook his head, trying to rid his brain of the thoughts. “We should go in.”</p><p>Blue eyes narrowed at him for a moment. Then, in a move entirely uncharacteristic of Genesis, but rather familiar since their conversation in Sephiroth’s living room a day ago, the First let it go.</p><p>The guard’s wide eyes were on them the entire time he was opening the gate.</p><p>“Something the matter?” Genesis said coolly.</p><p>“N-no, sir. Mr. Rhapsodos didn’t say you’d be coming, that’s all. Or that… that <em>he</em> would be coming.”</p><p>Sephiroth looked away, annoyed. To his right, Angeal was clearly suppressing a smile.</p><p>“Well,” Genesis’s voice was sharp. “No one other than us knew. And you are to keep it that way, understood? If we wanted a mob of fans, we would have stayed in Midgar.”</p><p>The guard nodded rapidly.</p><p>The inside of the estate was rather impressive. Sephiroth took in the flower gardens as well as the Banora White trees growing near the walls, and turned to smile at Genesis. “Want to have a contest later?”</p><p>The smile was reciprocated. “Why not? There are plenty of apples to spare, after all.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Angeal snapped. “Don’t you realize how dangerous it can be in your condition? It is a SOLDIER’s duty to take care of themselves, so that they can perform better when called upon.”</p><p>Sephiroth shared a long-suffering look with Genesis. “I don’t know which I find harder to deal with – LOVELESS or your speeches.”</p><p>Angeal looked highly offended for a moment, before the look melted away and he laughed. “My speeches aren’t as bad as LOVELESS.”</p><p>“Watch yourself, my friend,” Genesis said, raising his eyebrows. “Unless you want to make this ground enemy territory.”</p><p>Angeal smirked. “You’re right. I’ll wait until we’re in neutral territory.”</p><p>Before Genesis could retort, the front door to the house in front of them opened and two people stepped out. The woman had red hair and an oval-shaped face; the man was tall with slicked back dark hair.</p><p>Genesis stepped forward and the woman pulled him into a short but warm embrace. “We didn’t know you’d be coming,” she said as she pulled back. “Are you sick, my son? You do look really pale.”</p><p>“I’m fine, mother,” Genesis said evenly. “You need not worry.”</p><p>“And…” his father began, before trailing off with a “My word!”</p><p>Sephiroth had hung back until this point. Hiding a grimace, he stepped up. “Mr. and Mrs. Rhapsodos,” he said simply, nodding at them in turn.</p><p>“What…” Mr. Rhapsodos cleared his throat. “Ahem. This is a very pleasant surprise, Mr…” he looked at Genesis helplessly.</p><p>Okay, maybe this was a little entertaining. “Just call me Sephiroth,” he said.</p><p>“For heaven’s sake, mother, father,” Genesis said crossly. “I told you I’ve befriended him. Did you think I was lying?”</p><p>“Well, of course not,” said Mrs. Rhapsodos, appearing the more composed of the two, if still a little shaken. “Please, come in, all of you.”</p><p>The drawing room was richly decorated. As the three of them took seats on the sofas, Genesis said offhandedly, “Sephiroth is staying with us for about a couple of weeks.”</p><p>Both of his parents stared at him, looking stunned. “Ahh…” said Mr. Rhapsodos.</p><p>The silver-haired SOLDIER shot Genesis an ‘I-told-you-so’ look, trying to ignore the pang of hurt he felt. “It’s not a necessity,” he said. “I’ll stay at an inn.”</p><p>“Oh, that was rude of us!” said Mrs. Rhapsodos, visibly collecting herself. “You are most welcome here, Sephiroth. It’s just… it’s not often that we can entertain a real-life hero.”</p><p>The split second of pain in Genesis’s eyes supplied him with his next words. “You gave birth to one.”</p><p>Judging by the wide-eyed shock on his friend’s face and the beaming smile on his parents’, that had been exactly the right thing to say.</p>
<hr/><p>“This is your room,” said Genesis, sweeping an arm to encompass the enormous space. “I suppose the colors won’t be to your liking. If it makes you comfortable, I can ask my mother for monochrome decorations.”</p><p>Sephiroth gave him an amused look. “I cannot tell if you’re trying to patronize me or not. I fight on the front lines of a war, Genesis.”</p><p>The redhead opened his mouth, before grimacing and closing it.</p><p>Sephiroth arched an eyebrow, smugly.</p><p>“Two weeks, Sephiroth,” Genesis said, emphasizing every word. “And then I shall have my revenge.”</p><p>“Don’t you mean, <em>my soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured…</em>?” Sephiroth trailed off deliberately.</p><p>Genesis opened and closed his fists a few times. “Get some rest,” he said in a clipped tone. “Tomorrow, we go visit Angeal’s mother.”</p><p>He turned on his heel and strode out of the room, leaving Sephiroth smirking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to Angie for inspiring me to write this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gillian Hewley lived alone in a neighborhood that consisted of a few nearly identical houses clustered together. Sephiroth had expected that, knowing Angeal’s upbringing was a modest one from occasional hints in conversations.</p><p>He was looking forward to meeting Gillian, and not just for the agenda he had in mind. From the way his friend spoke of his mother, she was very dear to him, perhaps the most important person in his life. Angeal’s infrequent but fond musings about the memories involving her had led him to form the idea of a warm and caring woman, someone he rather liked to think was what his own mother would have been like.</p><p>The reality turned out to be different, at least based on the first impression. Gillian Hewley welcomed Genesis and Sephiroth in a polite but slightly distant manner, and after a few minutes of small talk that consisted of her almost pointedly not looking in Sephiroth’s direction, she excused herself and disappeared into the kitchen.</p><p>Bewildered and a little stung, the silver-haired SOLDIER turned to Angeal for an explanation, only to find the latter also blinking in confusion.</p><p>He spoke cautiously. “I’m assuming that wasn’t the norm for her.”</p><p>“Something is clearly amiss,” said Genesis, smiling in the way he did when intrigued by an occurrence. “Angeal, you haven’t been badmouthing our friend here, by any chance?”</p><p>“Ha ha,” said Angeal, rolling his eyes.</p><p>This was his opportunity. “You don’t mind if I go talk to her, do you?”</p><p>Angeal frowned at him, but it wasn’t one of disapproval. “I don’t know…”</p><p>“Is there a problem?”</p><p>“You’re not exactly known for your tact, Sephiroth.”</p><p>“I’ll be sure to be on my best behavior,” he said with a smirk, and Angeal relented with a sigh.</p><hr/><p>“Do you want some help with that?”</p><p>In retrospect, saying that was probably not the best idea, considering a ‘no’ would have left him out of excuses to enter the kitchen. But Gillian said ‘Oh, that’s kind of you’ and Sephiroth joined her near the counter.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, she said with a chuckle, “I wasn’t very subtle, was I?”</p><p>“Not really, no,” Sephiroth admitted. “And seeing as I have never met you, I don’t understand what I could have done to offend you.”</p><p>“It’s not anything you did,” she said. Then she fell silent.</p><p>He could tell, though, that more was forthcoming and she was simply gathering her thoughts. So, he did not press her, choosing instead to focus on the task at hand. Not that it required much attention; if there was one thing that he was good at, it was wielding a blade.</p><p>“You look so much like her.”</p><p> Sephiroth’s head snapped up. Gillian Hewley’s expression was a mixture of emotions that were hard to tell apart, but there was no mistaking who she could be referring to.</p><p>“My mother,” he whispered. “You knew her?”</p><p>“I did,” Gillian responded, just as quietly. “What do you know about her?”</p><p>“Not much.” His mouth had gone dry. “Not… enough.”</p><p>“Would you like for me to tell you what I know?”</p><p>Sephiroth stopped just short of responding. There was something in her tone, in her eyes, that did not match the sensitive issue she was speaking of.</p><p>She was not asking out of the goodness of her heart; she wanted something from him. And by allowing himself to be alone with her, he had given her the perfect opportunity to demand it.</p><p>This was not the time to allow his emotions to cloud his judgment.</p><p>“I know she worked for Shinra,” he said quietly, making sure to wipe his face clean of any expression. Gillian blinked, looking taken aback. “I suppose that also makes you a former Shinra employee. Not surprising, considering you allowed them to experiment on your child.”</p><p>He spoke the last words in a low, even tone, and was rewarded with the desired effect as Gillian took in a sharp breath, all of the color draining from her face as she stared at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“I haven’t told Angeal,” Sephiroth said calmly, still not raising his voice. “Yet.”</p><p>She swallowed hard. “What do you want?”</p><p>There it was. The tables had been turned. It was almost painful, how easy it had been to make her believe that he would do something like that to one of his closest friends. And yet, it wasn’t surprising. After all, this was far from the first time Sephiroth had used his dubious reputations to gain advantage.</p><p>“Just what you offered.”</p><p>She looked down at the kitchen counter and let out a long sigh, her shoulders drooping. “I suppose it was a bit foolish of me to attempt what I did.”</p><p>“Yes, it was,” Sephiroth said, matter-of-factly. “Points for effort, though.”</p><p>He watched as Gillian visibly steadied herself, her shoulders straightening. “Midnight, the square,” she said. “I’ll wait for you.”</p><p>He inclined his head. “I’ll be there.”</p><hr/><p>A subtle tension remained between them throughout the rest of their visit. Both Angeal and Genesis seemed to have picked up on it. The former kept glancing at Sephiroth with a disappointed expression, and Sephiroth had to stifle an amused smile at the realization that his friend had mistaken the sense of animosity to be due to some sort of fault with his mannerisms towards Gillian Hewley.</p><p>Genesis… he was another story entirely.</p><p>The redhead had always been extremely perspective, especially when it came to behavioral changes and emotional cues. He did not say a word, but Sephiroth was not exactly surprised that, on walking out of the front doors at ten minutes to midnight, he heard a voice that stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>“My friend, do you fly away now…?”</p><p>Without turning, he said, “I expected you to last a little more than three days, Genesis.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence, and Sephiroth would have laughed if the situation wasn’t so serious. Trust his overdramatic friend to forget his promises at the prospect of a grand entrance.</p><p>“I suppose an apology is in order,” Genesis admitted finally.</p><p>“Indeed. However, I would settle for an unhindered exit.”</p><p>Glowing blue eyes flashed with amusement as his friend made his way to his side. “I have to credit you, Sephiroth. Life is never dull around you, not even in the most uneventful place I have ever had the dubious pleasure of seeing.”</p><p> “I assure you, the excitement is quite avoidable for you.”</p><p>Genesis did not speak for a moment, all traces of amusement gone as he openly studied the other SOLDIER. “Does this concern me?”</p><p>“No.” The response was immediate.</p><p>“Angeal, then?”</p><p>Sephiroth could not keep the surprise from his face, and Genesis’s lips curved into a slightly mocking smile. “You keep underestimating me, my friend.”</p><p>He shook his head a little, dismissively, looking the redhead in the eye. “This is regarding something very… personal to me. As I said, this is not related to you in any way. And apart from the source, whose identity I suspect you already know, I have no reason to believe this impacts Angeal, either.”</p><p>“It is the source I am curious about,” Genesis mused. “If it is the person I suspect… how can they possibly know anything about you?”</p><p>Sephiroth took a long breath, and then said with finality, “I’m going alone, Genesis.”</p><p>“What if it’s not up to you?” Genesis challenged.</p><p>The anger that statement evoked was almost enough for him to summon Masamune. “This does not <em>concern </em>you<em>,</em>” he emphasized, his voice frigid with suppressed rage. How could Genesis try to rob him of this? Did he truly not understand how much this meant to Sephiroth?</p><p>Of course, Genesis, with his privileged upbringing with two parents caring for him – how would he?</p><p>As that thought crossed his mind, he suddenly had to look away and clench his fists. The fact that Genesis, with all this, envied <em>him… </em>It was laughable.</p><p>When he turned back, Genesis was looking at him strangely. It was an expression Sephiroth was familiar with, but he had only ever seen it directed at Angeal, and even that, very rarely.</p><p>
  <em>Concern.</em>
</p><p>“If she tells you anything about me, I’d like to know it,” his friend said simply, and then stepped aside, leaving the path open.</p><p>Sephiroth gave him a nod, and then walked past without looking back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been a long time, I know. Thanks to the continued encouragement, though, I finally found it in me to write another chapter! Hopefully the next one won't be as delayed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>